fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Marine World
Marine World (Marine World Marine World) is the second character song for Kurumi Ayano, sung by her voice actress Inoue Marina. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Demo oto sezu ni Nijiiro no kawaru Aozora wo miagereba Omoide wa kitto mezame Sekai no uragawa Dare ka ga naite iru kanji Ganbari wa arimasu Egao ni mina wo tasukeru Koto ga unmei desu Chīsai mono shitte imasu Gaidansu ga dakishimeru Watashi no kokoro no hoshi no Watashi ga daisuki Marine World no kirakira Ima yūki wo atsumeru Min'na no mirai wo mamoru tame ni Aisubeki hito ga aru Aisubeki basho ga aru Bokura no yume ga kanau ni suru ni Issho ni ganbarou Kotoba koto ga dekireba Watashi ga daisuki no kashira? Hitotsu hitotsu, yūki rīru Totsuzen fukkatsu nda Tsuyoi ndato kitto Shōjo yori watashi ga aru wo tsukawa Suki ni mana nda kara desu Inochi ni yūjō ga haira Watashi ga daisuki Marine World no pokapoka Egao ga sore wo terasu Don'na ni itami no toki desu Mamori tsudzukete de arou Aisurushi tsudzukeru yō ni Watashi no kirei ichibu tame Kokoro wa ai ni yurayura Watashi ga daisuki Marine World no chikara Unmei wo ukemasu "Min'na ni, ie wo kaeritai" Daremoga kotoba wo ienai, demo Kokoro no naka de no merodi to shite nagareru Chikara wa bokura no naka ni aru no Min'na no kibou ni kawaru |-|Kanji= でも音せずに 虹色の変わる 青空を見上げれば 思い出はきっと目覚め 世界の裏側 だれかが泣いている感じ 頑張りはあります 笑顔に皆を助ける ことが運命です 小さい物知っています ガイダンスが抱きしめる 私の心の星の 私が大好きMarine Worldのキラキラ 今勇気を集める みんなの未来を守るために 愛すべき人がある 愛すべき場所がある 僕らの夢が叶うにするに 一緒にがんばろう 言葉ことが出来れば 私が大好きのかしら？ 一つ一つ、勇気リール 突然復活んだ 強いんだときっと 少女より私があるを使わ 好きに学んだからです 命に友情が入ら 私が大好きMarine Worldのポカポカ 笑顔がそれを照らす どんなに痛みのトキです 守り続けてであろう 愛するし続けるように 私のきれい一部ため 心は愛にユラユラ 私が大好きMarine Worldのチカラ 運命を受けます 「みんなに、家を帰りたい」 誰もが言葉を言えない、でも 心の中でのメロディとして流れる チカラは僕らの中にあるの みんなのキボウに変わる |-|English= Without even a sound The rainbow changes colour If you look up at the blue sky Your memories will surely awaken On the other side of the world I get the feeling someone is crying Which is why I will do my best To help everyone to smile It's a destiny that lets me Know even the smallest thing I embrace the guidance Of the stars in my heart That's the sparkle of the marine world that I love I now gather the courage To protect the future of everyone There is a lovable person And there is a lovable place To make our dreams come true Let's all work together If I could put it into words I wonder, would you still love me? I reel in the courage, one by one And suddenly I'm reborn I am sure that I'm stronger Than the girl I used to be That's because I've learned to love And to let friendship into my life That's the warmth of the marine world that I love A smile illuminates it No matter how painful the time I will continue to protect As I will continue to love Because the prettiest part of me Is my heart swaying with love That's the power of the marine world that I love I will accept my destiny "I want to return home, to everyone" No one says these words, but It flows as a melody in their hearts Because there's a power within us And it turns into everyone's hope Video Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures